Faith & Fear
by KingSoren
Summary: A small collection of OS and drabbles based on the characters of Kardia and Degel. The story of two lives lost in the deep ocean of time and friendship. Between duty and love, it's sometimes a hard choice to make. Rating for following chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Delay

**Title:** Delay

**Disclaimer:** Original universe belongs to his creator : Masami Kurumada, and the protagonist of Lost Canvas are properties of Shiori Teshigori.

**Other:** Based on Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas' work, Fear & Faith is collection of the various short stories with Degel and Kardia. From their childhood to their death, I let you discover these scattered pieces of their lives.

If some of you have any ideas for the next ones, you can always let them in the reviews section or by MP.

Also this is my first story in English (yeah, I'm a French girl), I apologize for grammar and/or conjugation mistakes.

Hope you'll have a good reading! See you soon.

* * *

Sitting on the column already destroyed long ago, Degel was quietly reading one of his favorite books, enjoying the last ray of sunlight. All apprentices had already left the training field, too glad to end another long day in the Sanctuary. And probably too much tired to keep fighting just for fun. Degel had watched them leave with their master, one by one. Sitting here since the beginning of the afternoon, he hadn't moved a centimeter. His reading was more than enough. And watch the training of all these children was kind of… fun. Although he had the same age, things were different for him. He didn't need that kind of training.

He was just waiting for him.

He looks up from his page to watch the brilliant sky above him. Mixed with shave of purplish and darkish colors, it was just incredibly beautiful. A small smile appears on his face as the first stars begin to shine. Lost in his contemplation, he didn't see the boy running toward him. When he literally jumps over him, Degel dropped his book under the impact and the two children rolled on the ground for several meters. Kardia joyful laughter resounded for a long time in the emptiness of the Coliseum.

Degel got up, dusting his clothes before getting back his book and verifying it wasn't damaged. Only then, he turns toward the little turbulent boy with a cold glare which badly hides the sparkling brightness of malice in his eyes. Sat on the ground legs crossed, Kardia's hands were rubbing his head with, trying to get the pain away. When he realized his friend was looking at him, he gave him a big smile shining with innocence and happiness. Without being able to hold longer, the little Aquarius just laugh with his friend before recovering, a bit shameful despite the sparkling smile stuck on his face.

"Hey, he simply declared by coming to sit down near Kardia.

- Hey! You're waiting for me?"

Without caring to give an answer, Degel laid a finger on the corner of the mouth of his friend, slippery slowly on a little wound where blood had been drying. Giving a closer look, several pieces of his face were merely bashed up. As well as his tunic were torn in more than one piece. The little Ice Saint gave him a grimly pout. His friend has been fighting with the Sanctuary guards again for nothing, he could bet his hand on it.

"Of course" he nevertheless answered.

Once again, the happy laughter of the little Scorpio resounded between the Coliseum columns, full with satisfaction and confidence. He was just happy that his friend had been waiting for him to come despite his many hours of delay for the appointment he had given to him. With a single jump, he stood on his feet and stretched with sensual delight.

"I would have been able not to come."

He held out a hang to Degel, staring him with a strange look on his face. For a long time, Degel observed this hands and this… disturbing glance in his eyes. As if something was hidden far away behind that visible enjoyment of his companion, somewhere in the darkest corner of his mesmerizing blue eyes. But he was just a child. He couldn't understand the real meaning of what was hiding in there.

He just grabbed his hand and Kardia helped him to get up.

"You always come." Murmured the little Ice Saint, keeping his friend's hand with his own.

The proud and sincere smile of Kardia took away that strange felling of his mind. But he didn't have time to add whatever he wanted than already, he was already brought out of the Coliseum at the wild rhythms of his unstoppable friend. But somehow, he knew.

No matter how much he should wait, he knew that Kardia would always come for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

**Title:** Fight

**Disclaimer:** Original universe belongs to his creator : Masami Kurumada, and the protagonists of Lost Canvas are properties of Shiori Teshigori.

**Other:** Hello everyone !

New chapter today woohoo! Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad to know you enjoy that story.

If some of you have any ideas for the next ones, you can always let them in the reviews section or by MP.

Also I apologize for grammar and/or conjugation mistakes, translation isn't perfect ~ I'm just hoping it's not too horrible, I do my best.

Hope you'll have a good reading! See you soon!

* * *

_Stony fragments hit the ground at the same time as his body in a deafening crash. But he was much more resistant than simple stone. He was far from being broken. He stood up, remaining on one's guard and wiped the blood flowing from his lips with the back of his hand._

_It had been a long time since they didn't have such a fight. With their Gold Saint status, they only had a few time to play like this. Whereas years ago, in their childhood, they often fight each other in that kind of game. Now, they had to be satisfied with just a quick match once in a while. But this time was different. They had plenty of time. And it's been too long since they hadn't enjoyed such strong feelings._

_Adrenalin just flowed into their vein, sharpening their senses and reflexes, galvanizing their strengths. For that time, they weren't friends anymore. They were two rivals, fighting each other to know which one was the strongest. Even if it meant to give all they had and injure the other. It didn't matter. They were no rules. No escape. Just the law of the strongest._

_Half of the arena was already frozen. The other half had been smashed into smoking dust. None of them was here for fun. But both of them were smiling. That horrible smile of a lion staring at a beautiful and luscious lamb. The smile of a partner which can foresee his enemy's next move and build a plan to surprise him. The smile of a victorious and proud man. _

_Anyone would have already died from the wounds they had received. But they keep standing._

_They knew each other by heart. For every single fight they had, they had been able to improve they strength. To bear a little more the pains and the sufferings. Being frozen wasn't a big deal anymore. Neither was to be bleeding to death. The only matter was the victory._

_Even Degel had been taken in the game. Even if fighting his friends bored him a little at the beginning, Kardia had insisted so much that he had to give up. But he soon discovered that his friend was the only person against whom he could release all his power._

_All his enemies succumbed before it. _

_And Kardia was too happy to find a decent opponent. Both of them had lost long ago the account of their victories and defeats. Too many fights. But they didn't doubt that the account was not far from the equality. But it didn't matter either._

_But according to the years, some things had evolved. As their fights increased in strength and intensity, Degel's anxiety had been increasing too. What if his friend's heart stopped during a fight? Kardia didn't hold on. And his heart's state was the last of his concern in the middle of such a match. It wasn't for Degel. He wouldn't bear to see him dying for such stupid reasons._

_But the fight was going on. Always. They stand still in the middle of the battlefield, staring at each other without any kindness. It could still last for hours. They were far from their limits, despite of their painful muscles and multiple wounds._

_They moved at the same time. Degel's attack was almost too simple and Kardia avoid it skillfully. He jumps high in the air, ready to strike his friend back. He hit his leg once. The eleventh hit of the Scarlet Needle. The others failed as Degel jump by his side. Trap by his own jump, Kardia wasn't able to escape the assault._

_Degel put his hand on his opponent's Cloth at the level of his chest, his glance staring at him with a half-smile full of that shade of proud and provocation. He knew these few seconds would decide of the winner. And he didn't doubt a single second of the result._

_Three bloody beams came from nowhere and drilled his cloth as a cold wave emanated from his hand. Both Saint were thrown against the ground in a new loudly crash._

_Silence was only tarnish by the sounds of thousands of rubbles falling in a thick cloud of dust. Time passed. One second. Then one minute. The battlefield fell into immobility. Like if the Time itself has been stopped._

_Kardia was the first to stand up. He gets rid of the dead fragments of columns which had half crushed him. Looking at the field for a moment, he went toward the place his opponent had landed. Reach by fourteen hits of the Scarlet Needles, Degel wasn't doing very well. His body was covered by blood and his breath was harsh. _

_Hearing Kardia's footsteps getting closer from him, the Ice Saint opened his eyes with a painful grin. Black and whites sparkles were dancing in front of his eyes. Kardia was staring at him with a mixture of contempt and criticism in his dark blue gaze, arms crossed on his chest._

"_You did it again!"_

_His arrogant attitude disappeared with his words, replace by that disappointed and sulky childish look of his. Degel couldn't stand it anymore longer. Despite the pained drilling his ribs, the Aquarius Saint let a painful laugh get out of his mouth. He shook his head with difficulty and answer with a derisive voice._

"_Someone as to take care for you, as you don't seem to do it."_

"_I've already told you a thousand times! It's useless. How are we supposed to know which one of us is the winner if you deliberately lose?" he retorted harshly with an irritated banging of tongue._

_The little sorry smile of Degel broke the last ounces of angriness of his companion. Hostility had disappeared at the same time their fight has ended. Kardia held a hand at him and Degel grab it gratefully, quickly attracted into his friends embrace. Face against face, their breath melted for delicious seconds before they decide to return their temples. With difficulty, they walked the first stairs of the Aries house._

_And Kardia knew too well that Degel won't even listen to him. He would continue worrying for him and his health, again and again, whatever he could say. As Degel knew that Kardia would get mad at him once again because he was thinking to cool his heart in spite of fighting with all his strength. But they both knew quarrels didn't matter at all. It was nothing more than a game among the others. Their friendship was far beyond that._

_And as they were walking up the stairs, they preferred to laugh at the thought of Shion's face when they would ask him to repairs their Cloth, one more time._


	3. Chapter 3 : Fishing

**Title:** Fishing

**Disclaimer:** Original universe belongs to his creator : Masami Kurumada, and the protagonist of Lost Canvas are properties of Shiori Teshigori.

**Other:** Based on Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas' work, Fear & Faith is collection of the various short stories with Degel and Kardia. From their childhood to their death, I let you discover these scattered pieces of their lives.

If some of you have any ideas for the next ones, you can always let them in the reviews section or by MP.

Thanks to MMBC for helping me in my translation.

Hope you'll have enjoy your reading! See you soon.

* * *

_Rays of Sun light were reflecting on the expanse of the mostly transparent water of the lake near the Sanctuary. Not even a single wave disturbed the surface. It was restful and peaceful. He really loved this place. Degel turned the page of his book and returned to his reading. From the corner of his eye, he watched the thin line of plastic which was diving into the depths of the lake. Even there, it was calm. All was perfect. Really perfect._

_His friend beside him deeply sighed for the thousandth time. Quickly, the Ice saint raised an eye toward him. He was laying on the ground with arms crossed behind his head, the sun shining bright upon his tanned skin. He held an amused smile and returned to his reading once again, straightening his glasses._

"_You didn't have to come with me, you know?"_

"_I prefer to take advantages of days I can spend with you. There're so few! But I wonder why you insist so much on going fishing all day… It's so boring!" he complained, sighing again._

"_You think so? Well, I find it quite pleasant."_

_The Scorpio Saint grumbled and rose to his feet. He let the sunny field behind him where he has been laying since he was here and came by Degel's side in the freshness of the shadow. He sat against his back and put his head on his shoulder, looking at his book. Just a few lines were enough to lose the little interest he has. A new sigh. Again. He could have found something more interesting to do for the afternoon if he had known it would have been so boring. What was so fun in waiting for some stupid fish to take the bait? They could go swimming, at least. But no. Degel was reading. And nobody should disturb him during his reading. Nobody wanted to see what would happen. Even Kardia. _

"_There're not many fish biting"_

_A beautiful idea born in Kardia's head as he watched his friend absently shook his head. A mischievous smile stretched his lips. Fortunately, Degel didn't seem to notice it. With a kind of delicacy, he caught the book from his friend's hands, marked his page and put it on the ground near them. He released a laugh at the disapproving look he gave him. For his forgiveness, he kissed him with a suspicious passion._

"_I know a good way to attract fishes if you want…" he whispered against Dégel's lips with a wink._

_Before Degel could say anything, Kardia pushed him unceremoniously._

_Sitting at the top of a little hill, he lost his balance and fell in the water. In safety outside of the water, Kardia roared with laughter, unable to hold it. He bent to see Degel came back to the surface of the water, half entangled in his clothing. A new wave of laughter took him when he saw the dark look Degel gave him._

_A wave of laugh so powerful that he didn't notice the sudden increase of Degel's cosmos. Strong enough that he didn't realize that the bank where he was sitting had begun to freeze. It was only when he began to slide off the hill that he became aware of it. In good faith, he didn't oppose any resistance._

_It was with a childish smile happy for his foolishness that he landed in the water next to his friend. Floating near him, it was now Degel who sighed loudly. He didn't know if he should be desperate for Kardia's immature attitude or just make fun of it._

"_It's impossible to stay in peace when you're near, is it?"_

"_But you seemed to be so hot up there! I thought you hated that… I'm awesome, don't you think?"_

_For one second, Degel's laugh joined that of his friend's. He swam to him and put a gentle finger on his cheek… Before sinking him without a single warning. Swimming to the shore, he got out off the water and sat on the shore._

"_Hey!" Kardia exclaimed, shaking his head, sticking a blue strand of hair on his forehead. "It's not fair!"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry… I thought you were hot too."_

_Kardia grumbled with a smile and joined the Saint near the shore. But instead of getting out of the water, he just put his head on his friend's leg, gently caressing his skin. He raised his eyes toward him. The heat of their smiles was just as bright as the sun itself._

"_Hey, Kardia…" murmured softly the Ice Saint. "I think you scared the fish."_

"_Mh maybe. And?"_

"_You will have to pay compensation."_

_The Scorpio raised a surprised eyebrow, not sure if he had really understood what he meant. The only answer he had was Degel's smile. And before he could move a nail, he had been dislodged from his favorite pillow and sunk again._

"_Now, you will have to catch them yourself!" he heard before water covered his ears._

_Before Kardia could come out of the water, Degel just fled from him, running away with a pure and crystalline laugh. He knew, from the look his friend just gave him that he had begun hours of false hostilities. His laugh grew stronger as Kardia just began to follow him with the promise to get his revenge no matter what._


End file.
